1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel dispenser head for generating a spray. The dispenser can be fitted on a receptacle or on a pump.
2. Description of the Background
Dispenser heads with two nozzles are known. The nozzles can have swirling channels or simple orifices. Patent application GB-A-2 153 444 describes a dispenser head having two nozzles with simple orifices. The jets emitted are directional, so that the emitted particles fragment where the particles meet. Each nozzle is fixed on a nozzle carrier, which is in the form of an angled tube. Such a dispenser head is relatively fragile and unattractive in appearance.
European patent EP-B-O 755 878 describes a dispenser head having two nozzles with swirling channels. In one embodiment, the nozzles are connected by flexible tubes to the body of the head, which gives it a futuristic appearance but which complicates the manufacture. In another embodiment, each nozzle is fixed on a nozzle-carrier, which is snap-fastened fastened at one end in a housing provided in the body of the head. Such an assembly is relatively fragile.
Application FR-A-2 691 383 discloses a dispenser head in which the two nozzles are implemented in the form of a single part. Although such a structure is stronger, and makes unmolding operations easier, it does not easily provide a dispenser head in which the sprays emitted by the nozzles converge at an angle that may exceed 40xc2x0, for example. A large angle can lower the kinetic energy of the jets and produce a softer spray, which is desirable in certain applications.
Consequently, there exists a need for a novel dispenser head which is both strong and economical to manufacture. There is also a need for a dispenser in which the angle between the axes of the nozzles can be greater than 40xc2x0 when such an arrangement is desired.
The present invention can satisfy the above needs and provides a number of additional advantageous features. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a dispenser head with a body defining two housings each configured to receive a nozzle-carrier fitted with a nozzle. Each housing communicates with the outside via a first opening and via a second opening. Each nozzle-carrier is arranged so as to communicate with a feed duct after being inserted via the first opening. A substance can be delivered through the second opening. The first openings can be side openings and the second openings can be front openings.
The dispenser head of the invention is particularly robust and pleasing in appearance while being relatively simple to manufacture. This is the case even when the axes of the nozzles are at an angle of more than 40xc2x0 to each other. In a particular embodiment, the housings are made in a pushbutton and the pushbutton is connected via a hinge-forming portion to an assembly skirt. In a preferred embodiment, the nozzles include swirl or swirling channels. Each feed duct with which a nozzle-carrier communicates can open out into the corresponding housing via a male endpiece, or via a female endpiece. Advantageously, the feed ducts can be radial, thereby facilitating unmolding.
The above-mentioned first openings can be made in a circularly cylindrical wall, the second openings can be made in a generally planar wall. Although these configurations are utilized in a preferred embodiment, it is to be understood that other configurations are also possible. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each nozzle-carrier can have a truncated angle portion shaped to be positioned behind and in contact with an upright separating the first opening from the corresponding second opening.
In a particular embodiment, each nozzle-carrier has a housing in which a male endpiece of the body of the dispenser head can be engaged so as to form a leaktight fit. In another embodiment, each nozzle-carrier has a male endpiece suitable for engaging in a female endpiece of the body of the dispenser head so as to form a leaktight fit.
In a particular embodiment, each nozzle-carrier has a center post on which a corresponding nozzle may be coupled or fixed. The center post can be surrounded by an annular groove communicating with a connection portion suitable for communicating with one of the above-mentioned feed ducts. The annular groove can communicate with the connection portion via a channel having the same axis as the nozzle. In a particular embodiment, each nozzle-carrier has a circularly cylindrical wall which can fit contiguously in the body of the head.
The feed duct can be connected to an axial duct which opens out to the inside of the assembly skirt via a female endpiece. This female endpiece provides a connection with a rod for controlling a valve or a pump. This valve or pump can be used to control the flow of the substance to be dispensed out of the receptacle.
The present invention can also include a receptacle that is pressurized or fitted with a pump, together with a dispenser head as defined above. The present invention can include a cosmetic product, for example, a deodorant, a hair product (e.g., a hairspray), or a care product on the skin, in particular on raw skin, which can be dispensed from the device.